The Wild Animal
by EMOtionalTrauma
Summary: Sasuke was left to finish his father's sick and dark twisted work to gain the gene of crossing human's with animals. Will "fox" boy finally change his way of thinking..?


Wild Animal  
File 1

When I was young, my father was a scientist he wasn't a normal one though…He studied in this weird subject. As a child I never met any of his test subjects, until I was seven "Sasuke…" he said to me softly "I think it is time for you to see my work." I jumped while playing with a stuff animal and looked at him; I wondered why he didn't ask big brother. "Where is big brother…?" I asked this question many times "I told you…He went away on a business trip." He answered somewhere in my stomach I had a feeling he was lying. "Let's go Sasuke." He grabbed my hand, I was glad though to help father but who wouldn't? I wanted to make him proud so I going to help him. "Okay…I need you to feed our guest though for me okay?" He said softly, I nodded accepting his wishes. We started to walk in the direction to his lab. I've never been in there, but I've always wanted to be; I gulped nervously "G-guest?" I asked "Yes…This one is special he is around your age, Sasuke." He smiled and pats my head "Oh…So…We can be friends!?" I jumped, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered away and I got excited "Well…I hope so." My father answered, I was so happy; I was never allowed to go out. I have a fatal illness that makes my heart beat irregular and makes me tired quickly, but father said over time it would get better if I didn't run around so much; he quickly scolded me for going too fast and so I slowed down fearing that he wouldn't let me meet him if I didn't, and I really wanted to meet this boy. "What is his name?" I asked eagerly "I don't know he won't talk to me." He replied, taking out his keycard from his pocket and slid it through a card slider. The door made a beeping sound and a green light blinked, his hand pushed open the door; We soon made our way in, I stood behind father as I looked around my eyes widen. People, with animal features were in cages. I stopped to observe a girl with pink hair, white cat ears were growing from her head. I tilted my own head. "Uhm…H-"I said trying to reach for her. "Sasuke don't talk to that dirty dead animal…" His father spoke sternly. She was dead. Dead. DEAD. I fell back and started to feel the stinging of salty tears run to the rims of my eyes, her face was blankly staring at me, her face was so cold looking and it scared me. She was my age or maybe younger "F-father why is she…?" "She was a bad subject son…Her body kept rejecting the fluids and chemicals." He answered simply "So…There a-are more?" I asked he nodded and helped me off the floor "But, there is a new subject." I felt sick for some reason like this was wrong but, I can't go against his wishes. We finally after twenty minutes of walking, my feet was starting to ache as we arrived. "Sasuke this is my new test subject." I looked over the cage; it was covered by a blue tarp so you couldn't see into the cage, my father walked over and tore it down. Scared, weeping and shaking a kid was there naked, I looked over at him my feet started to move even though they hurt. "H-hi…" I said softy he looked up, still weeping he sniffled. "Let me out!" He cried going up to the bars he was shocked and pushed back to the cage floor, electric defense; I guessed. The cage was big enough to do running laps in, why did father need such a big cage. "Father, why someone that small in a cage this big?" I asked "Because, he has a special gene son." The blonde boy was crying and wailing for his mom.

"What do you mean…?" I asked him softly "See his face?" He pointed at his cheeks; they were three whiskered lines that were smaller than the last one. I nodded in return "Yeah…?" My father started to explain that the boy had a rare gene that caused him to have a mutation in other words he will be a successful transformation of human crossing genes with animals. "Then…I will be able to have the gene here." I looked at him, and got to my knees to try to calm the boy down. "Don't be scared." I said softly, "My name is Sasuke." I was trying to get him comply maybe he would tell me his name. "M-momma…!" He yelled "Come on, now." I said sadly, why he didn't like me. "Sasuke, it's time to feed him." I jumped and got up taking the tray he had handed to me. "Ew…Raw meat why?" I asked. "I already injected him with a mutation fox gene…He'll start craving bloody raw meat." I gulped and went over to the boy and found a small entrance for a tray to slide through, I slid it through. When the smell of raw meat filled the blonde's noes his blue hues were changing into a red tint. I watched I felt my father's hands on my shoulders; the blond crawled over to the meat and picked an end up with his teeth like a wild animal, shaking his head to tear off a small piece. The blonde though, couldn't get the bloody mutilated piece he wanted so he then got his hands on the slab of meet to force the piece to tear off. "He doesn't have fangs yet so, when I leav-"He started to explain but I jumped "What, Im going to be alone!" I said sacredly "Listen, Sasuke you won't Kakashi will be taken over my job of the house. The gene chemicals have poisoned my body, and I will be turning into another being…A monster…You must take over my work." I gasped at him, he got up. "Everything you need to know is in that book." He pointed at his main testing table "But…How I always thought you used masks!" I yelled tears were running down my now red face. "I was bitten…" He spoke "By another subject…Last week…I have been feeling hungry for human meat and blood, so…I will have to go away.

For your safety" I sniffled and cried into my hands. "Listen, in a few months Itachi may come back, but if he doesn't my good friend Kakashi will protect you." He coughed some, "I must go, Kakashi must be here by now…" "Wait father!" I ran over and hugged him "Will you come back…!?" I asked crying into him. "I might…One day…"He lied and pulled me away but somehow I kinda knew he wasn't going to. "Good luck…Make me proud." My eyes widen, I knew what I must do at that moment my tears dried up and my facial features were no longer sad but boosted with determination. "Y-yes father…" My father smiled and pated my head; Kakashi was there holding a jacket on his arm "Fugaku…" Kakashi said his mouth was covered by a medical mask so it was somewhat muffled, his dark eyes looked over at me but I ignored his stare and looked down as my father left me there in the lab room, and hearing the boy behind me licking the blood off his fingers. I was going to complete my father work. Even if it kills me, I promise you that father.

Seven years past, and I was now just like my father maybe even better. I never looked back either, me and the fox boy were never friends. We never even talked but every once and awhile he will utter the words Sasuke to me, but I never reply to him. I never had any problems but I knew he would start getting aggressive. Reading in my father's records in the book he had left for me, it seems the oldest subject he had survive was twenty-five years of age, and he started showing signs of killing at age eighteen. I narrowed my eyes, four more years. I had four more years to complete the gene. I wasn't prepared for what next was going to happen next with this fox boy.


End file.
